Let's Make Music
Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney and his friends help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, Riff, who is also Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So head to the fair, join the fun and let's make music together! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costumes: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin (for the DVD bonus features only)) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (debut) (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Melanie (debut) (Kelly Eichenholz) *Heidi the Dog *Melanie's Dad / Mr. Hater (Ron Gonzales) (only appearance) *Melanie's Mom / The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) (only appearance) *Mr. Knickerbocker (character) (debut) (Todd Haberkorn) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (cameo) *Dancers Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair # Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh With Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'I Hear Music Everywhere' #Adventuring at the Fair #Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #'Trying Something New' #'How Does This Thing Work?' #'You Can Make Music with Anything' #'Why Can't I?' #'Sing Your Song' (only in Welcome, Cousin Riff (Featurette)) DVD Bonus Features *''Barney's Big Balloon (Featurette)'' - Barney shares fun facts about hot air balloons while showing some many different types of hot air balloons there are. *''BJ's Elephant Adventure'' - BJ introduces his elephant friend named Kamba while sharing fun facts about elephants with the audience. *''Welcome, Cousin Riff (Featurette)'' - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ bring Riff to the park where they decide to form a band and sing Sing Your Song. *''Barney's Juke Box'' - Features five songs from the video (Adventuring at the Fair, Trying on Dreams, Mr. Knickerbocker, and Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix). Trivia *This video marks: **The first Barney Home Video that was never released on VHS, because Barney VHS tapes were becoming obsolete worldwide, and Barney VHS cases were becoming obsolete worldwide, too. **The first Barney Fourth Generation home video ever. **Another Barney Home Video (not counting any Barney live concert recordings) to be filmed on location. **The last Barney Home Video to have the 2001 HIT Entertainment logo. **The first Barney Home Video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first appearance of Melanie. **The first appearance of Baby Bop and BJ's cousin, Riff. ** The first appearance of Mr. Knickerbocker (character). **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, Heidi the Dog, and Mr. Hater. *After not being sung for 6 years, Trying on Dreams returns in this video since the 2000 Barney soundtrack album, Barney Rocks. *After not being sung for 4 years, Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! returns in this video since the 2002 Barney home video, Round and Round We Go. *If you listen real carefully during the song You Can Make Music with Anything, you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu, and bonus features. *The version of I Love You uses guitar music. The same of that song from this video would later be used in the Season 11 half-episode The Sleepless Sleepover where it has the violin music cut off. *This video was originally called "Trying On Dreams". *In the UK/Australian version, the title was called "Let's Go to the Fair". Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 10 Videos Category:Fourth Generation Home Videos Category:Season 10 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:2006